


Midnight Whispering

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Inspired by LA devotee by p!atd, Launchpad is boyfriend of the year, M/M, Soft Kisses, drake gets anxiety attacks, mentions of Drakes homophobic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: It would be the first time he woke up in their new house. It would be the first time he woke up here. In their new beginnings. But some things never seemed to end.His forehead slick with sweat and he closed his eyes tight. Drake breathed deeply. One, two, three.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Midnight Whispering

It wouldn’t be the first time that Drake woke up in the middle of the night. Wouldn’t be the first time he woke up with his heart pounding in his chest and his body heavy with anxiety. It wouldn’t have been the first time he snuck out of his room. 

It would be the first time he woke up in their new house. In his and Launchpad’s house. The house they brought Gosalyn home to, with the swings and monkey bars in the backyard. And the tall maple wood that Launchpad promises he would make a treehouse for her in. The house with the new paint and the new furniture and maybe a cursed relic or two. It would be the first time he woke up here. In their new beginnings. But some things never seemed to end. 

His forehead slick with sweat and he closed his eyes tight. Drake breathed deeply. One, two, three. In and out as he struggled to steady his heart rhythm. His grip on the bed sheets turning his knuckles white. 

He glanced over towards Launchpad, who was sprawled out on his stomach snoring away. His hair disheveled and drool dripping down the side of his beak. His face slack, making him look much younger. Drake fought the urge to wake him. Knowing that Launchpad wouldn’t mind, but still refusing to let himself consider it. He’d just gotten home from a weekend adventure with the McDuck Clan. He had gone on about how they traveled to a mystic island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. How Donald’s quick thinking in the open water was able to navigate them to shore. He needed his rest. 

So Drake took another breath, and slipped out of the bed, walking slowly towards the door. He took a final look back, Launchpad blending into the dark of the room, a spot of red hair the only part visible in the darkness of the room. 

He softly closed the door behind him as he made his way to the attic stairs. He passed Gosalyn’s room and stopped. He peeked in on her. Her light snores breaking the silence. His chest eased as he closed the door once more. 

The creaking of the stairs helped to ground him, and by the time he reached the landing, he felt better. But still, the clammy feel of his palms reminded him of the sweat he woke up in. 

He walked across the floor, heading towards the window. One of the reasons he loved the house was that he could climb onto the roof from the attic window. A remnant from his childhood. How he would climb up the tree next to his bedroom window and sit on the roof when the dealings of his life got too much. How his parents fought enough as it was. Yet they seemed to agree that the way Drake wanted to be was wrong. How he dressed and who he chose to love. How he would climb to the top, resting his back on the chimney as the crickets chirped. And for those fleeting moments, he found peace. An escape, however short, from the life he was expected to lead. And there, on top of his little world, where he could be a king of anything else he wanted to be that night. There, he had a small taste of freedom. 

And here he was again, escaping his life. Climbing onto their roof like he was a child once more. The shingles were cold against his bare feet as he pulled himself up. Briefly thinking that this was so much easier when he was a kid. 

But he wasn’t a kid. He was an adult with a kid all of his own. A boyfriend who he never thought he could have. Both of them made his life so much better. But here he was, doing what Drake Mallard did best; run away from his problems. 

He cursed under his breath as he heaved himself up the rest of the way. His hands still shaking as he sat down. The air was warm and the stars were bright. He could see the high rises of the St. Canard skyline. The twinkles of lights that would reflect off of the bay. His breath was steady, his heart no longer feeling like it would jump out of his chest. 

His body relaxed as the wind washed over him. 

“Drake?” He jumped, startled out of his musings by the voice of his boyfriend. He glanced down and saw Launchpad looking up at him, his face soft in the moonlight. 

“Hey, Launchpad.” He spoke, his voice hoarse as Launchpad hoisted himself over the ledge. Drake turned his gaze back out to the horizon, the moon bathing them in soft light. 

Launchpad took a seat next to him, looking out over the tops of the other houses. He could see the park that Gosalyn loved to frequent. And the skyline of the city they fell in love in. Launchpad reached a hand out, covering Drake’s in a warm embrace. 

“Sorry I woke you up” He spoke after a minute of silence as they sat. 

“Don’t worry about it, babe.”Launchpad replies, his voice soft as he squeezed his hand. Silence overtook them once more. “Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked. 

“Not right now,” Drake replied. It had taken months of Launchpad’s careful prodding to figure out that he had frequent anxiety attacks. Launchpad had always offered to listen or to just sit next to him while Drake processed on his own. Either way, he always made sure Drake wasn’t alone. 

And slowly he learned about their catalysts. And slowly, Drake told him more about his past. How he left home the day he turned 18. How his parents never really accepted that he was trans. How sometimes he wonders if he could ever be the father that Gosalyn deserved. Being a parent was so hard, but as Launchpad always reminded him, he wasn’t alone in raising Gosalyn. Drake had him, and sometimes Drake thought that was enough. 

He long thought that Launchpad would leave him the first time he broke down in front of him when his anxiety was triggered. But Launchpad sat with him still. Sat with him through the years. Drake often thought about what he did to deserve someone like Launchpad in his life. 

Drake sighed and slumped against the larger bird, Launchpad turned his head, placing a kiss to the top of Drake’s head. That was enough to calm down any worry that Drake had. He shuffled closer, leeching Launchpad’s heat that he always seemed to radiate.

“Love you.” He whispered into the night, Launchpad reaching with his free hand to cover Drakes, shocking his palm in the process. The static shock all but melting the tense vibe as they chuckled and Launchpad breathed out a ‘Sorry’ in response. 

“I love you, too, Drake.” He spoke into the darkness, resting his head on Drake’s head. They were silent for a while, enjoying the soft summer breeze and the other’s company. 

“We should head back,” Drake said, feeling a semblance of calm, if for the time being. For now, he was at peace, the love of his life next to him and their daughter asleep in her bed. 

“If you want,” Launchpad spoke, pulling away slightly to look at him, releasing his hands. Drake brought them to his face, softly cradling his head. 

He arched his neck to kiss him softly, Launchpad’s hand coming to wrap around him to pull him ever so closer. A slow kiss that neither wished to end. Both wondering if they could just stay like this for the rest of eternity. 

Eventually, they did part, if only for the need to breathe properly. Drake’s chest heaving as Launchpad continued to hold him. 

“Yeah, I do,” Drake answered, almost forgetting that Launchpad had asked him a question. Launchpad smiled softly at him as Drake began his descent down the roof, careful not to break their gutter as he lowered himself to the window and slipped through the opening. 

Launchpad followed, careful of where he put his weight. The last thing either of them wanted was for him to fall through the roof. 

He landed softly on the floorboards, Drake standing there waiting for him. “We should do that more often.” He joked and Drake shook his head. 

“I think my tail got scratched on the shingles.” He continued, rubbing the feathers of his tail. 

Launchpad chuckled, slinging an arm around Drake and effortlessly picking him up, the other man squeaking in surprise. “Maybe you should invest in pants.” He replied, making his way to the stairs. 

Drake grumbled under his breath as they made their way down. “What was that, babe?” Launchpad’s asked with a smirk. 

Drake glared at him before burying his face in Launchpad’s shirt. The rumble from his chest and the steady thump of his heart was the best thing Drake could listen to. 

They made it to the second floor without any crashes, to which both men were thankful for. Launchpad continued to hold him close as he made his way to their room. _Their Room_. Drake thought it had a nice ring to it, and Launchpad would agree. 

The world felt soft as Launchpad slowly lowered him onto the bed, climbing over him with ease to lay on his side. Drake wasting no time in closing what little space was between them. Launchpad’s hand on his hip. 

Drake arched his neck once more to kiss Launchpad. Drake thought that he could spend all night kissing Launchpad. 

When they parted they stayed close, Launchpad gently pulling him closer. It would be the first time Drake woke up in the new house. But it would be the last time he woke up alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments/kudos give me the will to live
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
